Ode to the Cullens
by TwilightLoverMangaAddict
Summary: This is a series of songfics from various places movies, random songs, reader suggestions that have been edited by myself to be related to Twilight. SUGGESTIONS WANTED! Some are funny, some are random, and some are kinda serious. Any twilight character
1. Nessie and Jacob Forever

**A/N Okay, so I just downloaded the Hairspray soundtrack from iTunes and I was listening to the song, "Without Love" and a random idea popped into my head. well, maybe not so random for my train of thought. My head goes all over the place. Say one word, and I'll say something completely unrelated.  
**

**Anywho, I realized that both Jacob and Nessie have the same number of syllables as "Seaweed" and "Tracie" and "Darling" and I had this random idea. Have fun reading and imaging it. This is to the tune of "Without Love"**

**BTW, this takes place the night before Nessie's seventh birthday. Edward has a rule that Jacob and Nessie cant get romantic or anything before Nessie has stopped growing and that includes Nessie sitting on Jacobs lap and them kissing or anything that could be considered "closer than just friends" He also won't let them buy a house until they are married (a way to keep jacob away from nessie)**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Hey, Halloween fairy?  
Halloween Fairy: Yes?  
me: When we give you the rotten pumpkin and half our candy, will you give me the rights to own twilight and Hairspray?  
Halloween Fairy: No. I cant. I don't even exist. You can get hairspray. I suggest the ultraclutch hairspray.  
Me: Can you at least let me own Jacob Black?  
Halloween Fairy: No.  
Me: Shoot.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Jacob**_

Once I was a selfish fool who never understood,

Never looked inside myself,

though all my friends said I looked good.

_**Renesmee**_

Then we met and you made me

the girl I am today,

Jacob, I'm in love with you,

No matter what they say,

Cuz without love,

life is like the seasons with no summer,

without love,

Life is Rock and Roll without a drummer

Jacob, I'll be yours forever,

cuz I never want to be

without love

Oh Jacob never set me free

No I aint' lyin'

never set me free,

Jacob, No, no nooo,

_**Jacob**_

Livin' as a werewolf

I hate family's as yours go,

Who'd've thought I'd love a girl

who's skin was white as winter snow.

For all of my brothers,

Families like yours, we'd attack,

but now I love my hybrid girl

and I'll always keep them back!

Cuz without love,

I will be so broken for forever,

without love,

I'll be lost alone without a tether,

Nessie I'll be yours forever

cuz I never wanna be

without love

so Nessie never set me free

Oh, I'm yours forever

never set me free

no no no!

_**Nessie**_

If I'm left without my wolfy boy

I don't know what I'll do

_**Jacob**_

Ness, I'll get past Edward

so that I can get my hands on you

And girl if I can't touch you,

I'll feel like I've lost my soul

_**Nessie**_

Jacob, you're my Quileute wolf

With you I will feel whole

_**Jacob**_

To see you is my goal

_**Nessie**_

Jake, I wanna kiss you,

You will be all mine to hold!

_**Both**_

Cuz without love,

life is like a prom that wont invite us

Without love,

_**Jacob**_

life is getting married then they bite us,

_**Both**_

Without love

Life is like a house

when you can't buy it

Without love,

_**Nessie**_

Life is going on a

human diet!

_**Both**_

Like a week that's only mondays,

only ice cream, never sundaes

like a circle with no center

like a door marked "Do not enter!"

Darling I'll be yours forever

cuz I never wanna be

without love

_**Nessie**_

I am your own imprintee

_**Both**_

without love

_**Jacob**_

I surrender happily

_**Both**_

Without love

Oh Jacob/Nessie never set me free

No I ain't lyin'

Never set me free

No, no, no

No I don't wanna live without

Love, love, love

Yeah, yeah, yeah,

Darling you had best believe me,

never leave me without love!

* * *

**A/N**

**So how did you like it?awesome? horrible? Should i do more lyrics to songs that have to do with characters from a story?**

**like I said, its just really random. Its just a oneshot. Don't plan on having any more of these unless enough people ask for them. Hairspray rocks. Twilight is awesome.**

**Harry potter is cool. Don't bother seeing the sixth one in imax3D. Just see it in IMAX. when they say "See the explosive beginning in IMAX3D" they mean the beginning. just about fifteen minutes. not the pensive. not anything butthe first ten or fifteen minutes. not worth the extra three bucks. Randomness**

**TLMA  
**


	2. What happened to the Llama?

**A/N HI! This is a random random songfic that I wrote. It was a challenge that I was given by a family member. It isn't exactly original, but it's the Llama song for Twilight. For anyone that doesn't know, Chuck is a nickname for Charlie.**

**Bella, Bella, Chuck**

* * *

Here's a Bella,  
there's a Bella,  
and another little Bella  
Fuzzy Bella  
Funny Bella  
Bella Bella  
Chuck

Bella Bella  
Edward  
Bella  
Jasper  
Alice  
Emmett  
Bella  
Bella Bella  
Esme  
Bella  
Bella Bella  
Chuck

I was once a vampire.  
I still went to school.  
Then one day I met a girl  
who really made me drool.  
I was dead a hundred years.  
She was seventeen.  
Showed her how I sparkled and  
she didn't run and scream.

Did you ever see a Bella  
kiss a Bella  
on the Bella?  
Bella's Bella  
tastes of Bella  
Bella Bella  
Chuck

Half a Bella  
twice the Bella  
not a Bella  
Jacob  
Bella  
Bella in a car  
Alarm a Bella  
Bella  
Chuck

Is THIS how it's told now?  
are the books so old?  
is it made of venom juice?  
sparkly  
dead and  
cold  
Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck,  
time for me to take off now

and mess up Bella's truck.

* * *

**A/N Yeah. Very much randomness. **

**Can I get some reviews?**

**If you have any songs that you want me to do, I'll see if I know them or who they're by. I don't know much music, but if anyone has Taylor Swift songs or songs from some musicals, I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks!**

**TLMA  
**


	3. Puppets

**A/N HAHA!!! this was a reader suggestion that I just loved. Many thanks to Orelina aka. ME for this fantastic idea. YOU'RE AWESOME!!! AND AN AWESOME AUTHOR!**

**Yeah. This part is more crossover than normal. To the tune of the mysterious ticking noise, Potter Puppet pals.**

**Disclaimer: If I was the Awesome SM, would I be writing something making fun of my own characters? What about if I was JKR? No, I didn't think so. Am I SM or JKR? No.**

Jake= Snape (lol)

Rosalie = Dumbledore

Jazz = Ron

Renesmee= Hermione

Edward Cullen = Harry Potter.

* * *

What is the mysterious ticking noise?  
not over here.. not over there...  
its kinda.. catchy..

Jake, Jake, Nessie's boy Jake

Jake, Jake, Nessie's boy Jake

Rosalie!

Jake, Jake, Nessie's boy Jake

Rosalie!

Jake, Jake, Nessie's boy Jake,

Rosalie!

Jake,Jazz, Jake,Jazz, Nessie's boy Jake, Jasper Hale

Rosalie!

Jake,Jazz, Jake,Jazz, Nessie's boy Jake, Jasper Hale

Rosalie!

Jake,Jazz,Renesmee Jake,Jazz, Nessie's boy Jake, Jasper Hale, Renesmee

Rosalie!

Jake,Jazz,Renesmee Jake,Jazz, Renesmee Nessie's boy Jake, Jasper Hale, Renesmee

Rosalie!

Jake,Jazz,Renesmee Jake,Jazz, Nessie's boy Jake, Jasper Hale, Renesmee  
Edward Cullen Edward Cullen Ooh! Edward Cullen Edward Cullen Yeah Edward Cullen Edward Cullen Ooh! Edward Cullen Edward Cullen That's me!

Rosalie!

Jake Edward  
Jake Edward  
Jake Edward  
Jake Edward  
Jake Edward  
Jake Edward  
Jake Edward  
Jake Edward

Rosalie!!!  
...Renesmee

Rosalie!

Jake,Jazz,Renesmee Jake,Jazz, Nessie's boy Jake, Jasper Hale, Renesmee  
Edward Cullen I'm Edward Cullen I'm Edward Cullen Edward Edward Cullen

All: Singing Our Song All Day Long at FOOOOORKS HIGH! Yeah!

Jazz: I found the source of the ticking! Its a Pipe Bomb!  
ALL : YAY!!!!

Vampire song:

*evil laugh*

Vampire, Vampire, ooh Vampy- Vampy, Vampy

Vampire!

* * *

**A/N**

**Lol. If anyone else wants to send something in, I'll try to do it, that is, If I've heard the song before. Unless someone reviews with a suggestion, most of the rest of these will be Taylor Swift songs. Yeah. Taylor Swift is AWESOME!!!**


	4. NEVER BEFORE READ SCENE FROM NEW MOON!

**A/N Hey everybody! This is, what, the fourth chapter or something? Yeah, I think so. The Llama song, Mysterious Ticking Noise, and Without Love spoofs. **

**Well, this is "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift, from her "Fearless" album, with a few minor changes and from Bella and Edward's POVs. This takes place during New Moon. From now on, italices are setting the scene for the song.**

**Note: *** (_insert letter_) **means "POV change to character who's name starts with letter" In this case ***_B _** means "POV change to Bella" and *E means "POV change to Edward)**

_**BPOV**_

_He'd left me. He'd left me and now I was broken. Now, after coming home from Jacob's house from an enjoyable afternoon in the garage. Even having felt almost normal again, the hole Edward had punched in my heart was ripped open again. Not even Jacob could have made me feel better, even if he was fun to be around. I was able to return to my old zombie-like state during dinner and retreated to my bedroom early. I jammed my iPod earbuds in my ears and set it to random to distract myself with my hundred-some-odd songs. The first song to start was from a new Taylor Swift album._

_I started singing under my breath._

_**EPOV**_

_I had to leave her. It wasn't safe for us to be with her. Bella's birthday played in my head and her beautiful but horribly dejected and broken face flashed through my mind. I tried to force the memories from my mind, but the buzz from the minds of the crowd below me distracted me. Anything and everything any of them thought reminded me of the sweet, innocent girl I'd left in Forks._

_Sitting on the outside ledge of a church bell-tower with one leg hanging off the side and the other bent up with my knee to my chest, I toyed with the idea of jumping. I could imagine standing calmly, the wind from the nearby storm whipping the button-up shirt I was wearing up and around, showing my bright-red polo to everyone on the streets below. I saw myself leaping from the tower and down to the ground._

_My phone rang once. I recognized the number, and normally, there would have been a long series of sentences and a series of texts, but today there was only one word._

Don't._ I sighed, whipping the phone open and clicking the buttons. _

_**I wasn't going to.** I swung both my legs out so they dangled above the city, waiting for her reply._

Yes you were. Why don't you just come back so we can all go home?_ I sighed._

_**I'm searching for Victoria. Even if I do come back, we're never going back to Forks. Alaska is home now.**_

Home is where the heart is._ I could nearly hear the glare in Alice's message._

_**Then I can never go home.** I flung my phone off the side of the building, hearing the crunch of metal and plastic on the asphalt and stood, leaping from the tower onto the next roof over. Music was playing from the motel room below below my feet and I recognized it from Bella's iPod._

_She wasn't the only one that was broken._

***B**

He is sensible and so incredible

and all my single friends are jealous.

He says everything I need to hear

and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.

He opens up my door and I get into his car

and he says, "You look beautiful tonight."

And I feel perfectly fine.

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain.

It's two AM and I'm cursing your name.

You're so in love that you're acting insane

and that's the way I loved you.

Breaking down and coming undone,

it's a roller coaster, kinda rush,

and I never knew I could feel that much

and that's the way I loved you.

***E**

She respects my space and never makes me wait

and she calls exactly when she says he will.

She's close to my mother,

she talks business with my father.

She's charming and endearing, warm and comfortable.

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's two AM and I'm cursing your name.

You're so in love that you're acting insane

and that's the way I loved you.

Breaking down and coming undone

it's a roller coaster, a kinda rush

and I never knew I could feel that much

and that's the way I loved you.

***B**

Jake can't see the smile I'm faking

and my heart is breaking

cuz I'm not feeling anything I want

***E**

And you were wild and crazy,

just so frustrating,

Intoxicating,

Complicating,

got away by some mistake and I,

_*****_**Both**

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's two AM and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

and that's the way I loved you.

Breaking down and coming undone

its a roller coaster, a kinda rush

and I never knew I could feel that much

and that's the way I loved you.

And that's the way I loved you.

Never knew I could feel that much

and that's the way I loved you.

***B**

_I cried myself to sleep._

**A/N I LOVE THIS SONG!!! **

**Good? Bad? Ugly?**


	5. Jacob and Change

**A/N Wow. Second update today. I was listening to my iPod and this song came up. I'd never really tried to figure out the lyrics, so when I finally did, I practically fell out of bed laughing. And I have a loft bed, so that would have been bad. I just thought this was SOOOOOO Jacob that I had to do one of these. **

**However, I thought that the lyrics were so perfect that I didn't have to change them at all, so instead of having someone sing it, I'm going to just place the lyrics where I think they should go in this oneshot. I always find this annoying, but this was the only way I could think of doing it. I hope I did a good job with this one. This is from JacobPOV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift's songs.**

_Reading that invitation to Bella's wedding, and knowing that it wasn't with me, broke my heart. It tore a hole through my chest and felt like a blow to my stomach. It felt the same way she must have felt when _he_ left her. He broke her heart like she broke mine. And yet she still forgave him. Chosen him over me. Even though I was the one to fix her. But I understood. If I was given the choice, I would still chose Bella, despite the fact that she picked the leech. I would never stop hoping, until the day she was turned and I destroyed the Cullens, in turn killing me, that she would change her mind and come back to me._

_I knew that would never happen._

_I was going to keep running. I was going to run and never stop, but her face in Embry's mind stayed with me. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. She couldn't leave without letting me say goodbye one last time. So I hadn't. I went to her wedding like a good best friend. But I'd blown up at her when she told me their plans to have a real honeymoon while she was still human. I'd ruined her perfect day._

_As the rest of the pack dragged me away from her so I wouldn't accidentally kill her, though that would be better than what would happen when her _husband_ lost control tonight, I fought against them. Bella's horrified face tore at me even more than her choice. I squeezed my eyes shut against my betraying tears and shut my mind off._

_Music was playing from the wedding reception and though I didn't consiously place the artist or song, I couldn't help but feel that it was somewhat ironic._

Oh it's a sad picture,

the final blow hits you.

Somebody else gets what you wanted.

It can't end.

You know it's all the same,

another time and place.

Repeating history and you're getting sick of it.

But I believe in whatever you do

and I'll do anything to see it through.

Because these things will change.

Can you feel it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.

It's a revolution,

The time will come

for us to finally win.

And we'll sing halleluja, we'll sing halleluja.

_But I knew that wouldn't happen._

_**Later that year:**_

_We all stood in the clearing in the first snow of the winter. Renesmee lay on my back, clutching the fur on the nape of my neck. She held fake passports, IDs, and birth certificates for us and a counterfiet driver's license for me. Our goodbyes were already said, as though there was no chance of survival for any of us. I knew that we had enough people here that we would likely be able to fight of the scum that came for my imprint, but I couldn't shake the feeling something would go wrong._

_"It's time," said Edward. "They want a fight." Renesmee whimpered and Bella and Edward stiffened. It was hard to believe that if we lived through this, they would be my parents-in-law in only a few short years._

_The Volturi glided through the bushes and we all froze. There were more of them than we had expected. Many more than there were of us. There was no way we could run if it came down to a fight. And they were more powerful. If for any reason Bella was hurt, not only would that take Edward out of the fight too, but everyone would be succeptible to their attacks._

So we've been outnumbered.

Raided and now cornered.

It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair.

_But we had a reason to fight. Renesmee was more important to any of us than our own lives. We had our other halves to fight for. If they won, everything we fought for would be lost. And I had never seen anyone, vampire or werewolf run, dodge, and jump faster than Bella while she was protecting Renesmee. She had told me to run if it looked like we would lose, but I didn't want to run from the vampires who wanted to hurt Nessie. We had a chance._

We're getting stronger now,

Find things they never found.

They might be bigger,

but we're faster and never scared.

You can walk away, say we don't need this,

but there's something in your eyes says we can beat this.

Because these things will change.

Can you feel it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down.

It's a revolution,

The time will come for us to finally win.

And we'll sing halleluja, we'll sing halleluja.

_If it came down to a fight, if we won, everything would change. We could live in peace. We wouldn't have to worry about them hurting us or our loved ones again. The Romanians would go back into power and rule fairly, to take care of the supernatural rather than gain control over them. And if there was no fight, we would eventually overthrow them. Nobody liked the Volturi. They were nothing but trouble. We would get through this._

_**7 years later:**_

_It took four long years and one bad boyfriend for Nessie to realize she loved me. And less than an hour for her father to almost ruin it by trying to keep me away from her. Then four tantrums, five month-long groundings and twelve attempted breakouts from her room later, he finally realized that it was unfair of him to separate us. He still demanded that we didn't actually sleep together until she had stopped growing and that for now, Nessie lived in the cottage and me somewhere completely different, but I wasn't going to give him any reason to hate me more, so I agreed._

_Three eternally long years and many near-breaking-of-the-promise later, it was finally time. I stood waiting for her at the altar on the beach. It was sunset of September twelfth, two days rather than one after Nessie's birthday in respect of all who died on Nine-Eleven in 2001. It would be the last time I felt I would be bowing down to Edward by restraining myself around Nessie._

_And I'd be bringing her to Niagra Falls for our honeymoon. The one place the Cullens weren't allowed to go. Apparently, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle of all people had been kicked out of Canada for riding down The Falls in a barrel. Or Emmett and Jasper had tried to and Carlisle and Alice got dragged down with them trying to pull them out of the water. Either way, it was one place that we would be completely alone without parents watching our every move._

_The song Nessie had written for me started playing and everyone stood as the girls walked in with their husbands or boyfriends at their sides. Sam and Emily's daughter, Ruby, came in first as the flower girl, flanked by Patrick, who was five and Rachel and Paul's son. Blondie glided down the aisle with Emmett. Following them were Jared and Kim, Rachel and Paul, Sam and Emily, Alice and Jasper, and Quil and Claire. Bella came with Embry, since he still hadn't Imprinted and Edward was giving Nessie away. The last pair to come down was my Best Man, Seth, and Leah, Nessie's Maid of Honor._

_I was still waiting for my sun, moon, and stars to come past the cloth separating us. And then she did. Tonight, everything was changing. We would stand independent of the Cullen family. Renesmee Carlie Cullen would become Renesmee Carlie Black. My heart swelled with pride. When she finally reached me, she pressed her hand in mine._ This is the night of our lives. It's taken too long, but it's worth it.

_I smiled at her thought and glided on autopilot through the vows, only snapping back to attention when the minister said the five words I'd been waiting all my life to hear._

_"You may kiss the bride."_

Tonight we stand,

get off our knees.

Fight for what we've worked for all these years.

And the battle was long,

it's the fight of our lives,

but we'll stand up champions tonight.

It was the night things changed.

Can you see it now?

These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down.

It's a revolution,

throw your hands up 'cause we never gave in.

And we'll sing halleluja, we sang halleluja

Halleluja.

_I love her, and she loves me, and that's all that matters._

_

* * *

_

**A/N I'm gonna keep doing Taylor Swift songs until I run out of songs that are Twilighty enough or you guys who read this (I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! REVIEW) give me a suggestion. Maybe I'll do Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis next...**

**Good? Bad? Ugly?**


End file.
